The Other One
by Adinarayan
Summary: Percy Jackson is a young demigod who has been having strange dreams, usual for demigods. However, when he is confronted with someone he never knew about, yet should have, new competition and revelation is aroused. Can Percy deal with another one? Or will The Other One be intolerable?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Notes from the Author:

Hello, and thanks for clicking on this. I hope you enjoy. I just wanted to let you all know that the _Heroes of Olympus _series has not occurred in this story, and it is as if Percy never disappeared from the camp. Enjoy! Please comment your thoughts!

**The Other One**

He was a horse.

Percy was a horse, running across a broad field, pure energy flowing through him.

He was in a joyful mood, and was running as if it was a stroll – an everyday activity. It seemed as if he ran for fun, like one would walk.

Suddenly, another horse ran with him. This new horse was a black stallion. It acted as if a friend and did not seem hostile. Percy, not being able to control his new dream form of a horse, looked forward, as if the new horse appearing was a normal occurrence.

* * *

Percy awakened sleeping upwards – not a usual for him. He sat up and groaned in exasperation.

_The dreams_, he wondered. _Why? What do they mean?_

The dreams had been happening for weeks now, and he had no idea what, if any, significance they had. Most demigods did have strange dreams, yes, but at least _those_ made sense. This one made none at all.

The only thing he could truly decipher was that a horse was a sacred animal of Poseidon. But he wasn't even sure if _that_ meant anything, if it was even right.

_Maybe it's just a mortal dream_, he tried convincing himself. _I probably just haven't gotten enough sleep._

* * *

The rest of the day went by normally, like every day he had the dream – which was, literally, _everyday._

Until some kid yelled "Hey Jackson! You might wanna see this!"

Percy ran over to him. "What's up?", he asked, in a concerned manner.

"Dude, honestly, I don't even know," he replied.

Which meant that this was either not serious or really _really_ bad.

That didn't really boost Percy's spirits.

Percy followed the kid, who was sprinting. Percy soon saw a crowd of people, circling around something.

_So it is really bad after all_, scoffed Percy, while gritting his teeth.

Percy pushed his way through the crowd.

"'Scuse me,"

Percy nearly fainted when he saw what was in the middle of the circle.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

Note from the Author:

Hey guys! If you're here, I assume you've read the first chapter, and if you haven't, please do before reading this one. Unfortunately, I can't see your comments because I just uploaded the first chapter, and am doing as many chapters as I can as quickly as I can. Enjoy this one!

**The Other One: Chapter 2**

Percy gasped and stepped backwards.

In the middle of the circle was... a girl.

The girl looked about his age. She looked wounded, but everyone simply crowded around her.

When Percy regained his senses, he yelled, "What are you people _doing_?", scolding everyone around him. "Can't you see that she's hurt?"

He carried her the classic way, one hand under her arms and the other on the underside of her knees. He got up with her still in his hands, and turned towards the crowd again. "Out of my way," he said, and people obeyed. Percy was basically the de facto leader of the camp.

He rushed to the infirmary with the girl in her arms. Annabeth saw him running and stopped. She gave him a strange look and ran after him. When she caught up with him, she asked, "What happened? Who is she? Oh my gods, is she _hurt_? Get her to the infirmary!"

"I _know_," Percy replied, still running. "What do you think that I'm doing?"

Annabeth ran with him all the way to the infirmary, Chiron conveniently being there.

Chiron turned towards Percy as he placed her on a bed.

"Who is this?" Chiron asked, in his usual concerned manner.

"I have _no_ freaking idea," Percy said sincerely. "What do we _do_? Do you even know how to heal a mortal, Chiron?" He asked. "She looks pretty beaten up!"

Chiron calmly placed his hand on her forehead. "She isn't mortal."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "How do you know that? Can you smell demigods like Grover and the other satyrs?"

Annabeth sighed, and Percy looked towards her, nearly forgetting her presence. "Percy, she walked into camp. Of course she isn't mortal."

Percy winced at his own stupidity. "Oh, yeah."

All this happened while Chiron gave the girl some ambrosia. Percy and Annabeth looked at Chiron, and Percy asked, "Will she be alright?"

Chiron, without looking at Percy, replied, "Yes, she should be fine, but she will need to be nursed for a few days." Chiron glanced at Percy and Annabeth and said, "You two can take care of this girl for that time period."

Percy accepted the responsibility, and nodded promptly. Plus, he knew better than to argue with Chiron.

Annabeth, however, wasn't so accepting. "_What?_" she exclaimed. "But I took care of the _last_ one!"

Percy, knowing that she was referring to him, looked at her and gave her a look that conveyed _Seriously?_

Annabeth looked back at him and winced at her own mistake. She cleverly said, "Uhh.." and paused for a moment.

Just that second, Grover tripped in, bleating in pain. He quickly shot a look at Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron, and saw that he had interrupted something serious. He got up in a hurry, and straightened his clothes. "Oh! Sorry about that, I was just wondering what you guys were doing," he said, trying to change the topic as quickly as possible.

"How did you even know that we were here?" Asked Percy.

"Oh, I don't know, you might have bolted for the infirmary carrying a... _oh_,"

He had seen the girl and looked at her. He shifted his look at Percy, then at Annabeth, then at Chiron.

"She will be fine," Chiron said. "Percy and Annabeth will be taking care of her for the next few days while she recovers and regains consciousness." He looked at Annabeth. "Am I clear?"

Annabeth looked down in shame. "Yes," she muttered.

Grover, not knowing anything about the exchange that just happened, simply shrugged and said, "Okay then, I'll be going back to my.. uhh.. duties, then." Grover walked out of the door, obviously not wanting to be pinned with a job as Percy and Annabeth had been.

Chiron left silently, and Percy and Annabeth were stuck in the infirmary.

Taking care of a girl that they knew nothing about.

**Is it okay? Please comment your thoughts!**

**Note: I know it doesn't really make sense yet, but it will. Please read on if you think the story is interesting, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks!**


End file.
